Zig-Saad Conflict
The conflict between Zig Novak and Saad Al'Maliki began in Season 4 of Degrassi: Next Class. Conflict History Degrassi: Next Class Season 4 In #BackToReality, after Zig insists on working with Maya, Esme is reluctantly paired with Saad for an art project during which she pressures him into painting her nude. At Esme's apartment, Esme tells Saad that Maya had attempted suicide when he had last seen her before break. After both groups present their recreation of an art piece, Esme, Saad, and Zig are placed in detention as they disobeyed the rule of no nudity. While in detention, Esme reveals to Zig that Saad should be the one to blame for Maya's suicide attempt because he was the last one to see her and he opened the door to the roof for her. Zig later sees Saad outside taking photos and warns him to stay away from Esme and Maya, to which Saad implies that Esme is crazy and promiscuous. Zig grabs Saad's camera and during the struggle to get it back, it falls to the ground, breaking. Saad punches Zig in the face for punching Hunter, grabs his camera, and runs. In #GetMoney, Saad's sister finds his broken camera and tells him that he needs to report what had happened because Zig bullied him, but he reveals that he punched back and cannot do anything but try to find money to fix the camera. Later at school, Saad is seen ducking into his class to avoid Zig in the hallway. After overhearing the conversation between Lola and Shay, Saad begins a trial shift as a busboy at Lola's Cantina. Tiny sees Saad working there and calls to notify Zig. As Saad finishes his shift Tiny tries to stop him to talk. Tiny and Zig corner Saad in an alley, warning him again to stay away from their friend group. Saad remarks to Zig that he is much tougher now that Tiny is with him, but after Zig asks him if he wants to see how tough they really are Saad pushes through them and walks away. At the end of''' #KThxBye[[KThxBye|, ''']]by the Hollingsworth pool, Saad is seen talking to Zig and Tiny hugging it out. Trivia *Zig and Saad have both been in a relationship with one of the three main girls of the Class of 2017. **Zig dated Frankie while he dating Esme at the same time and Saad is dating Lola. *The majority of Zig's conflicts, this included, are connected to Maya. *Saad was the last one to see Maya before she attempted suicide and Zig similarly was the last person to see Cam before his suicide. *Saad was the second person to sucker punch Zig in his face and give him a black eye. The first was Campbell Saunders, who also had a conflict with Zig. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-07-07 at 11.14.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-07 at 10.53.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-07 at 11.10.58 PM.png Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:DNC Season 4